


Adventures in Johto

by ChesterS1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterS1/pseuds/ChesterS1





	1. Adventures in Johto Chapter 1

It all starts in the quiet town of New Bark. Where the main character Chris is in for a rude awakening.

Mother: Chris!!! Wake up!!!!!

Chris: No

Mother: If that's how it is then, so be it. *Sends out HootHoot* HootHoot use peck to wake Chris up.

HootHoot: Hoot!! *Uses peck multiple times on Chris*

Chris: Ouch! Alright, alright. I'm up. *Changes out of his pajamas and goes downstairs*

Mother: Good you're awake now. I couldn't believe that you was going to sleep through your 13th birthday.

Narrator: New laws have been set in place for Pokémon. The newest law is that children cannot start their adventure until the age of 13.

Chris: Oh yeah, it is my birthday isn't it? What did you get me?

Mother: A new Pokégear and the professor has something for you too.

Chris: Really??? A Pokégear?!?!?

Mother: Yes and it's the latest version. You can have as many contacts as you want. Also the map and radio are built in. *Hands Chris 2 Pokégears*

Chris: Why 2?

Mother: The other one is for your friend, Cynthia. Don't you have a crush on her?

Chris: *blushes* N-no I don't. D-don't be ridiculous. *Stops blushing and gets serious* Fine I'll give it to her, what do I care?

Mother: *smiles* fine Mr. Tough Guy go already and don't forget to talk with the professor.

Chris: I won't. See ya Mother and HootHoot. *Says as he walks out the door*

HootHoot: Hoot!!!

Mother: I know. I'm going to miss him too.

-As Chris is about to knock on the door of the house where Cynthia lives, she comes running out and barges into Chris-

Chris: Now I'm definitely awake. Good morning Cynthia.

Cynthia: I'm soooooo sorry Chris and Good Morning to you.

\- Cynthia and Chris has been friends since childhood. People say that they're inseparable. They will be the same age tomorrow-

Chris: *rubbing his head* Why did you come running out?

Cynthia: The professor wanted me and I wanted to give you this. Happy Birthday. *She says while handing Chris a present* 

Chris: Thanks Cynthia. *Chris thinks to himself* (I have to remember that Cynthia's birthday is in exactly ) Do you want me to open it now?

Cynthia: It's your present. Open it whenever you want.

Chris: Then I'll open it now. *Opens the present and finds a great rod in it* Wow, this must've cost a fortune!! 

Cynthia: Actually, it was my dad's. He wanted you to have it when you got older.

Chris: Oh is that so? Well I thank him for this. Oh yeah, my mother bought you this. *Hands Cynthia the Pokégear*

Cynthia: *gets starry eyed* Wow, and it's the latest version too. How did your mom afford this, let alone 2?

Chris: I don't know? I choose not to question it. Well we best not keep Professor Elm waiting. Let's go 

Cynthia: Alright! 

*They both run to and inside the Pokémon lab*

Chris and Cynthia: Hey Professor Elm.

Pro. Elm: Oh, hello Chris and Cynthia. You 2 have finally made it.

Chris: Yea, what did you want us for?

Pro. Elm: I need your guy's help. My friend, Mr. Pokémon, has an egg that he believes to be a Pokémon egg. He can't get it here safely and I have no aides available to help. So I need you 2 to go out there and get it for me. I'll even give you 2 a rare Pokémon for the trip. So what do you say?

Chris and Cynthia: *both are starry eyed* Yes we will help!!!!

Pro. Elm: Thanks. I have 3 to choose from. Chris, you can choose first since it is your birthday. *Aide walks out with 3 Pokémon* Their names are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Chikorita is a grass type, Cyndaquil is fire, and Totodile is water. So who do you choose, Chris?

Chris: I choose Cyndaquil. I like fire types. So that was an easy choice.

Pro. Elm: Okay. *Gives Chris Cyndaquil's Pokéball* What about you Cynthia?

Cynthia: I don't know. They both are very adorable. But since I have to choose. I choose Chikorita. Since I studied their evolutions and Chikorita is the only one that stays cute.

Pro. Elm: Neat. *Gives Cynthia Chikorita's Pokéball* Now thats settled, you can go for the egg tomorrow since Cynthia is still to young to go out with a Pokémon.

Cynthia: Oh.....

Chris: It's fine. I can wait another day. Let's go Cynthia, we, especially you, have a big day tomorrow.

Cynthia: Yea I do. I can't be sad now. Let's go.

\- As they leave the lab Cynthia grabs Chris's arm-

Chris: What is it Cynthia?

Cynthia: Let's have a battle.

Chris: Why?

Cynthia: I want to see who will be the better trainer. Are you scared?

Chris: No I'm not!!! Let's do this! Go Cyndaquil!!!!

Cynthia: Go Chikorita!!!

Chris: Cyndaquil use tackle.

Cynthia: Dodge and use tackle on Cyndaquil.

Chikorita: *dodges and gets a direct hit*

Chris: Cyndaquil!!! You OK???

Cyndaquil: CYNDA!!!!

Chris: Alright!! Run around Chikorita and make her dizzy.

Cyndaquil: *runs around Chikorita*

Chikorita: *gets dizzy trying to look at Cyndaquil*

Chris: Take the chance and use tackle!!!

Cyndaquil: *uses tackle and gets a critical hit*

Chikorita: *snaps out of the day dizziness*

Cynthia: Chikorita no!!! Use tackle!!

Chris: Cyndaquil, jump up to dodge and come down with a diving tackle!!

Cyndaquil: *jumps and manages to dodge the attack, then comes down while doing tackle*

Cynthia: Chikorita, use all of your strength into one last tackle!!!!

Chikorita: *runs into Cyndaquil while using tackle*

\- Cyndaquil and Chikorita rams into each other and both lay on the ground. Chris and Cynthia watch carefully to see who gets up first and be declared the winner. And the Pokémon to get up is Cyndaquil since he hasn't taken as much damage -

Chris: Yay! I won. That was a great battle Cynthia. Great job Cyndaquil, return. *Cyndaquil goes inside the Pokéball*

Cynthia: I lost, but I had fun. Chikorita you did your best and that's all I could ask for. Now get some rest, return. *Chikorita goes inside the Pokéball* I wanted to win....

Chris: *hugs Cynthia* It doesn't matter whether you win or lose, all that matters is if you had fun or not.

Cynthia: Thanks Chris. You've always been there for me. I have something else for you.

Chris: What?

Cynthia: *kisses Chris on the lips* 

Chris: *blushes* W-what was that for.

Cynthia: It was for always being my friend in good and bad times. Looks like it has gotten dark already. See ya tomorrow Chris. *Kisses Chris on the cheek* Good Night.

Chris: G-good Night Cynthia.

-They head home, Cynthia happy for what she did and Chris feeling lovey dovey. What will happen tomorrow, find out next time on Adventures In Johto-


	2. Adventures in Johto Chapter 2

-The next day-

Chris: *wakes up and yawns* I have to get ready for Cynthia's birthday party. I hope everything goes as plan. *runs downstairs* Mom, is everything ready for the party?

Chris's Mother: Yep, the cake is ready and cooling in the fridge. The decorations are in the closet and are ready to be set up.

Chris: And my gift for Cynthia?

Chris's Mother: *opens a cabinet and takes out a small box* Right here sweetie. Do you want it now or later?

Chris: Now please. I want with me at all times. *takes the box from his mother*

Chris's Mother: You really do care for her don't you? Only a person truly in love would go to such lengths for a woman. Just like how your father did for me. *eyes turns into hearts*

Chris: Mom, you're embarrassing and scaring me..... *blushes deeply*

Chris's Mother: *eyes turn back to normal* Oops, sorry. I'll try my best to keep myself under control. Now go take a shower. I'll have your clothes ready for you when you get out.

Chris: Fine. *leaves to take a shower*

Chris's Mother: *talking to herself* He is turning out just like you dear. *smiles*

-30 minutes later-

Chris: *gets out of the shower and dresses in a towel* Hmmm, I wonder what my mother has out for me? *walks out the bathroom to see a suit next to the present* Wow, this looks expensive. *gets dressed in the suit, grabs the present, then walk downstairs*

Chris's Mother: Do you like the suit? I see that it fits nicely.

Chris: Yea, it's nice. How much did this cost?

Chris's Mother: It was your father's. He wore it when he was your age.

Chris: Wow. *thinks to himself* "Dad had some good taste" *to his mother* I never asked this, but where is dad?

Chris's Mother: The time will come when you'll find out. For now let's prepare for the party.

Chris: Right! *sends out cyndaquil* Help my mother Cynda while I stall Cynthia for time.

Cyndaquil: CYN-DA-QUIL!!!

Chris: Thanks buddy. I'm off now.

Chris's Mother: Don't forget the present. *tosses Chris the present*

Chris: *catches the present and puts it in his pocket* Right, thanks mom. I'm off now. *leaves*

-Chris gleefully runs over to Cynthia's home. Chris is greeted by Cynthia's Mother-

Chris: Hi!

Cynthia's Mother: Oh, well hello Chris. How are you?

Chris: Good. Is Cynthia home?

Cynthia's Mother: Yes she is; she is just getting dress and I must say, you look very nice. What's the occasion?

Chris: Cynthia's birthday obviously.

Cynthia's Mother: Oh yes, I forgot that you knew that. What did you get her?

Chris: It's a secret. Nobody is allowed to know but me. Not even my mother knows what i got her.

Cynthia's Mother: Ooh so secretive. It must be very expensive and nice. I knew that you liked her a lot.

Chris: *blushes* Why does everyone say that?!?!? We're just friends even though last night...... *blushes even more*

Cynthia's Mother: *notices Chris blushing* What happened last night? *gives Chris a death stare*

Chris: Uuh uuh *notices Cynthia* Look!!! There's Cynthia!!!

-Cynthia walks downstairs in a beautiful pink dress while wearing a flower crown-

Cynthia's Mother: Awwww, you look so beautiful.

Cynthia: *blushes* Stop you're embarrassing me!!

Cynthia's Mother: *looks at Chris and smirks* What do you think Chris?

Chris: *shocked* Huh? What?!?!

Cynthia's Mother: Doesn't Cynthia look nice?

Chris: *looks at Cynthia and doesn't stop staring then thinks to himself* She's so beautiful, so very very beautiful. *heart beats faster* What is this feeling I'm having? Could it be love?

Cynthia's Mother: *notices Chris staring and has a devious smirk* Uuh Chris? You there? *snaps her fingers in Chris's face*

Chris: *jolts back to normal* Huh what?

Cynthia: You was zoned out there. Something wrong? *she says while turning her head slightly*

Chris: No no nothing is wrong. Happy Birthday Cynthia.

Cynthia: Aww thanks. *walks up to Chris and hugs him* Well we're about to go now mom.

Cynthia's Mother: Cynthia, can you wait outside for a minute; I have to talk to Chris about something important.

Cynthia: Okay..... *walks outside and closes the door behind her*

Chris: So what did you want to talk?

Cynthia's Mother: *holds Chris against a wall* I know that you love her. I could see it in your eyes. All i have to say is that if you do anything to hurt her no pokemon on this planet will be able to protect you from me. Understand me?

Chris: *gulps* y-yes ma'am, very understood. *thinks to himself* She's insane!!!!!!!! *to her* b-by t-the way the party starts in 1 hour at my house and it is of up most importance that Cynthia doesn't find out about it. Can you please let me go now?

Cynthia's Mother: Fine, but remember what I said. *lets Chris go* Now, I will head over to your house and help your mother with setting up for the party.

Chris: Okay, just don't hurt my mother or cyndaquil.

Cynthia's Mother: I would never do that. *says sarcastically*

Chris: *gives her a death stare* Now you listen to me. If you so much as touch my mother or cyndaquil, no pokemon on and/or off this planet will protect you from me. Got that?!?

Cynthia's Mother: Fine fine. I won't mess with them.

Chris: Good, Cynthia has been waiting for me and I don't want her waiting even more. Bye now. *leaves*

Cynthia: What did you two talk about?

Chris: I don't want to talk about it. You look very beautiful.

Cynthia: *blushes* Thanks. You look very handsome.

Chris: *blushes* Thanks. What do you wanna first?

Cynthia: This. *as she was about to kiss Chris her mother walks out of the house and the kiss immediately turned in to a hug*

Cynthia's Mother: What's going on out here?

Cynthia: N-nothing, nothing at all.

Cynthia's Mother: Is that so? Ok then, I'm heading over to talk to Chris's mom for a moment.

Cynthia: Okay, bye.

-Cynthia's mother leaves-

Cynthia: Is she gone?

Chris: Yep

Cynthia: Good. *kisses Chris on the cheek* I want to go on that mission Professor Elm wanted us to do.

Chris: *face is completely red* Can that wait until later? We can go fishing if you want.

Cynthia: Fine, lets have a fishing contest. First one to fish a staryu wins; okay?

Chris: *pulls out two super rods and gives one to Cynthia* Okay.

-They go to the lake near Chris's house and have a 30 minutes fishing contest with Cynthia winning-

Chris: Good job. You're a natural.

Cynthia: Says the person who hardly even fished, you let me win. *punches Chris in the arm*

Chris: Ouch. *laughs and smiles* what do you want to do next?

Cynthia: I don't know. *leans on Chris* Lets just sit here for awhile, okay?

Chris: Okay.

-They sit next to the lake looking into the sunset for 30 more minutes when they hear the voice of Chris's mother-

Chris's Mother: Chris, Cynthia!! Come here.

Chris: *thinks to himself* It's time. *to Cynthia* Let's go. *grabs Cynthia's hand and takes her to the house* Cover your eyes.

Cynthia: okay, if you say so. *covers her eyes*

-They walk into the house-

Chris: Alright, you can uncover your eyes now.

Cynthia: *uncover her eyes and sees a beautifully decorated house* W-wow. I'm speechless. *gets starry eyed*

Everyone in the room: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYNTHIA!!!!!

Cynthia: Thanks everyone. *starts tearing up* This is so beautiful.

Professor Elm: Don't thank us, thank Chris. He's the one who planned all of this for you.

Cynthia: *looks at Chris* REALLY CHRIS?!?

Chris: *scratches the back of his head* heheh yea.

Cynthia: *tackles Chris then kisses him on the lips* Thank you so much. *she says with tears in her eyes*

Chris: Don't worry about it.

-Cynthia then realizes what she had done then the room is filled with silence-

Everyone In The Room: Finally!!!

Chris and Cynthia: Wha???

Professor Elm: We've all been waiting for you two to kiss for a long time.

Professor's Aide: You got that right

Cynthia: So, you're not mad mom?

Cynthia's Mother: Of course not. I've been waiting for the day that you two would kiss.

Chris's Mother: I've been waiting for the day that you two will start dating. So are you two going to start dating?

Cynthia's Mother: I don't oppose the idea.

Chris: I don't either, but the choice is Cynthia's after all since it is her birthday. So what do you say Cynthia?

-Cynthia face turns red and she runs outside crying-

Chris: Crap! I'm going to calm her down alone. *goes to find Cynthia-

Cynthia: *sobbing in a tree*

Chris: *sees Cynthia in the tree* Hey, you okay up there?

Cynthia: *surprised that Chris found her* How did you find me?

Chris: One, I could hear you crying. Two, this is the place where we first met; why wouldn't I look here first? Look I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

Cynthia: *wiping tears from her eyes* Can you come up here please? I need someone to hug and a tree won't help.

Chris: *smiles* fine *climbs the tree and sits next to Cynthia*

-Cynthia hugs Chris and Chris hugs Cynthia for awhile-

Chris: The stars look beautiful tonight.

Cynthia: *looks at the starry sky* They sure are.

Chris: I have a gift for you. *hands Cynthia a small box*

Cynthia: Really? I wonder what it is? *opens the box and is extremely surprised*

-The box had a diamond necklace with a Starmie shaped diamond on it-

Cynthia: Really Chris?!?!?!?!? How did you even afford it?!?!?!

Chris: I saved up since we were ten. The original plan was to give it to you on your twelfth birthday but the delivery got delayed a few months so I decided to give it to you today.

Cynthia: Thanks so much. *puts the necklace on* I really appreciate it.

Chris: Cynthia, I have something important to tell you.

Cynthia: *looks Chris dead in the eyes* What is it Chris?

Chris: *Is looking Cynthia dead in eyes while blushing* I.... I....

Cynthia: Hmm?

Chris: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! There, I finally said it.....

Cynthia: *blushes like crazy* Huh??? R-really?.....

Chris: Yes, really.

Cynthia: Prove it!

Chris: *kisses Cynthia on the lips* Is that enough proof for you?

Cynthia: *is blushing like crazy* Y-yes *looks at Chris and says* I love you too.

Chris: *also is blushing like crazy* Well do you or do you not want to be my girlfriend?

Cynthia: Yes, of course! *kisses Chris*

Chris: *kisses Cynthia back* Great! We should head back to the house.

Cynthia: Yeah, we should.

Chris: Lets go.

-They head back to the house and have a splendid party. Cynthia and her mother head home for the night but before they left Cynthia gave Chris a good bye/good night kiss. Now they are getting rested for their grand adventure tomorrow.-


	3. Adventures in Johto Chapter 3

-In the morning-

Chris: *Wakes up and yawns* that was some night I had.

-Chris walks down stairs and sees his mother cooking breakfast-

Chris’s Mother: How is my little man this morning?

Chris: Tired and hungry.

Chris’s Mother: Well I’m making waffles and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Chris: Yay…..*grumbles*

Chris’s Mother: Still tired from last night?

Chris: Yea…..

Chris’s Mother: Well after the night you had, I don’t blame you.

Chris: Can I have my breakfast now? Me and Cynthia starts our adventure today and I want to be ready.

Chris’s Mother: Sure. *gives Chris a plate with waffles and scrambled eggs on it*

Chris: Thank you. *eats the food*

Chris’s Mother: Are you sure about going on an adventure?

Chris: *stops eating* I’m positive about it. I want to find dad and beat him in a battle.

Chris’s Mother: *smiles* I’m sure that you will one day.

Chris: *finishes eating and smiles* I’m going to get dressed now and go get Cynthia. *leaves*

Chris’s Mother: *to herself* I hope he does find you dear. I can tell that he is going to be your strongest opponent yet.

-Chris gets dressed, grabs his backpack, and leaves to Cynthia’s house-

Chris: *knocks on Cynthia’s door*

Cynthia: Hi Chris. *kisses Chris*

Chris: *blushes* H-hey Cynthia. You l-look great today.

Cynthia: You don’t have to act like that. Just talk to me like you normally would.

Chris: Oh, okay. I am still getting used to you being my girlfriend.

Cynthia: *blushes deeply* I love it when you say that.

Chris: Hehehe. I love saying it.

Cynthia: *still is blushing* What are we going to do today, boyfriend?

Chris: *blushes* Well I was thinking that we should do that errand for the professor.

Cynthia: *stops blushing* Okay, we have been holding it off. Let me get Chikorita, you go get your Cyndaquil then leave.

Chris: *stops blushing also* Okay.

-They go get there pokemon and leave, then meets up at Route 29-

Chris: *has Cyndaquil out of his pokeball on his shoulder* Ready, Cynthia?

Cynthia: *has Chikorita out of her pokeball and in Cynthia’s arms* Yep.

Chris: Let’s go.

-They take their first steps into Route 29 together-

Chris: *sees a sentret* Wow a sentret.

Cynthia: *sees a rattata* Even a rattata.

Chris: Let’s train, Cyndaquil and Cynthia.

Cynthia: Really?

Chris: Yea. We meet up at Cherrygrove city in an hour, okay?

Cynthia: What if one of us gets in danger?

Chris: Then we’ll call the other’s name.

Cynthia: O-oh okay. *kisses Chris* Be safe, okay?

Chris: *kisses Cynthia back* I will. You better be safe also.

Cynthia: I will.

-They leave each other to train and meet up at Cherrygrove City-

Chris: *waiting for Cynthia* Where is she?

-Cynthia walks up holding Chikorita-

Chris: Finally, I was worried sick about you.

Cynthia: Sorry, I got into another battle on the way here.

Chris: That’s alright. As long as you’re safe.

Cynthia: Yeah, thanks for caring. Let’s get everything we need and head to Mr. Pokemon’s house.

Chris: Yea. So how was your training? *he says while walking with Cynthia*

Cynthia: It went well, yours?

Chris: Well….*sends out a quilava* I evolved Cyndaquil.

Quilava: Qui!

Cynthia: That’s Awesome!!!

Chester: Yea, it is. I can’t wait for Chikorita to evolve.

Cynthia: Yea. Let’s go now.

-They get what they need and head to Mr. Pokemon’s house-

Cynthia: We’re here, finally!

Chris: Yea, he lives so far away.

Cynthia: Let’s see if he is home. *knocks on the house door and a man in a lab coat opens the door*

???: Why, hello there.

Cynthia: Hello, sir. Are you Mr. Pokemon?

???: No, I’m not Mr. Pokemon. I’m Professor Oak, from the Kanto Region.

Chris: *gets starry eyed* The Professor Oak! The world famous pokemon researcher!!!

Oak: Yes, that’s me. May I ask why you two children are all the way out here?

Cynthia: We came here to meet Mr. Pokemon. Professor Elm sent us.

Oak: Professor Elm, you say? He’s one of my old pupils. But let’s get to the important matter. I’ll take you to see Mr. Pokemon. Come inside. *walks into the house*

-Chris and Cynthia follows him-

Oak: Mr. Pokemon you have some visitors.

Mr. Pokemon: Oh, are they the children Elm sent?

Chris: Yes we are. What did you want to give to Professor Elm?

Mr. Pokemon: Ah, yes. Let me get that. *gets a giant egg in an incubator* Here it is.

Cynthia: What is it?

Mr. Pokemon: I don’t know. The couple at the daycare near Goldenrod City gave this to me.

Oak: We believe it to be a pokemon egg.

Cynthia: A pokemon egg?

Oak: Yes, we believe that most pokemon hatch from eggs.

Chris: *is starry eyed again* Amazing! I hope that they do.

Cynthia: *hits Chris in the back of the head* Come back down to earth.

Chris: *rubbing the back of his head* Ouch! Alright, sorry.

Cynthia: Good, we’ll take the egg and head back to Professor Elm now.

Oak: Before we do that, I must ask; did you come out here without any pokemon?

Chris: No we didn’t. We have pokemon with us.

Oak: May I see them?

-Chris and Cynthia sends out their pokemon-

Quilava: Lava!

Chikorita: Chikor!

Oak: A chikorita and quilava, very rare pokemon. Chris, did you evolve your quilava from a Cyndaquil?

Chris: Yes I did.

Oak: You must be a very excellent trainer. I have something for the both of you.

Chris and Cynthia: What is it?

Oak: *pulls out two red objects from his lab coat* These are pokedex’s

Chris: You mean the pokemon encyclopedia?!?!

Oak: Why yes I do. You are a bright young lad.

Cynthia: And you’re going to just give them to us? Why?

Oak: I can tell that you two are going to have a great adventure. So why not do it as trainers?

Chris: You mean that we are going to be official pokemon league trainers?!

Oak: Yes I do. *gives them each a pokedex* Here you go.

Chris: Why do you want to give these to us?

Oak: To help you on your adventure.

Cynthia: Thanks. Can we get the egg now?

Mr. Pokemon: Sure *gives Cynthia the egg* Have fun on your journey home.

Oak: Yes, please be safe.

Chris: We will.

-Chris and Cynthia leaves-

Chris: What do you think is in the egg?

Cynthia: *pouts* I don’t know.

-Cynthia puts the egg in Chris’s backpack-

Chris: What’s wrong?

Cynthia: You were more into professor oak and the pokedex than me.

Chris: Sorry, It’s just no every day that you get to see Professor Oak. It won’t happen again.

Cynthia: Promise?

Chris: Promise.

-They head back to Cherrygrove City and run into someone-

???: Hey, are you two trainers?

Chris: Yes we are. Who are you?

???: The name’s Blake. I’m the best trainer ever, even though I just started.

Chris: Well we just started also. How about a battle?

Blake: Sure! I’ll face the pretty lady.

Cynthia: Me?

Chris: *eye twitches* My name is Chris and her name is Cynthia.

Blake: Well it’s nice to meet you Chris and especially nice to meet you Cynthia.

Chris: *holds himself back from punching Blake*

Cynthia: Oh, well since you want to battle me, I accept your challenge. Don’t go easy on me.

Blake: I won’t. Go Totodile! *sends out Totodile*

Totodile: Toto!!

Cynthia: You made a wrong decision by choosing me. Go Chikorita! *sends out Chikorita*

Chikorita: Chiko!!

Blake: Don’t count me out. I’ve been training. Totodile use water gun!

-Totodile uses water gun and hits Chikorita-

Cynthia: That doesn’t hurt Chikorita. Chikorita use poison powder!

Blake: Totodile dodge and use bite!

Cynthia: Counter with Razor Leaf!

-Chikorita hits Totodile as it runs up-

Blake: Totodile, no! Are you okay?

Totodile: Dile… *gets up* Dile!

Blake: Yea, he hasn’t given up yet and neither have I! Totodile use bite again!

Cynthia: Really trying that again? You already know what’s going to happen. Chikorita, teach him a lesson and use Razor Leaf again.

Blake: Dodge it!

-Totodile dodges the Razor Leaf and hit Chikorita with bite-

Cynthia: What?! Chikorita, use Poison Powder!

-Chikorita flinches because of bite-

Blake: Heheh, bad news for you. Totodile use scratch and don’t stop!

-Totodile uses Scratch multiple times on Chikorita-

Cynthia: Chikorita, NO!

Blake: Yes! Totodile, end it with a bite.

Cynthia: *Smirks* You got to cocky. Chikorita, jump backward and use Synthesis!

-Chikorita jumps backward dodging Bite and uses Synthesis healing herself-

Blake: What?! No fair! RRRRRGH!! Totodile use Bite again!!

Chris: You let your anger take over you and now you lose.

Cynthia: That’s right. Chikorita use Razor Leaf and end this!

-Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, hitting and fainting Totodile-

Blake: Totodile….no….

Chris: That’s what happens when you get cocky and let your anger take over you.

Blake: *returns totodile to his pokeball* Well at least I lost to such a beautiful lady. *grabs Cynthia’s hand and kisses it*

Cynthia: Thanks for your interest in me but…. *kisses Chris on the lips* Chris is my boyfriend and I’m sure he wanted to beat you up the entire time. *looks at Chris* Thank you for holding back, Chris.

Chris: No problem, Cynthia.

Blake: Sorry about that, Chris. I didn’t know that. I hope to see you two later. *heads to the pokemon center*

Cynthia: He was so sweet.

Chris: He was a nuisance.

Cynthia: Jealous?

Chris: Completely.

Cynthia: I knew it. Now let’s get that egg back to the professor.

Chris: Yea.

-They head back to New Bark Town and goes to the professor’s laboratory-


	4. Adventures in Johto Chapter 4

-Chris and Cynthia are heading back to New Bark Town with the egg they got from Mr.Pokemon. While they walk they talk about what happened earlier-

Chris: I can’t believe that guy!

Cynthia: Who? You mean Blake?

Chris: Yea him! If we ever cross paths with him again, I’ll beat him to a pulp!

Cynthia: *smiles and laughs a little* I see that you’re still mad about how he was flirting with me.

Chris:Yep, he’s lucky that I didn’t punch him in the face. *he says as he punches his hand*

Cynthia: Don’t worry about it, Sweetie. He probably won’t flirt with me anymore. Besides I told him that we’re dating.

Chris: That won’t stop him from trying.

Cynthia: Why is that?

Chris: Because you’re so beautiful.

Cynthia: *blushes* I don’t know how to respond to that, except by doing this. *kisses Chris on the cheek*

Chris: *blushes also* Thanks. Look there is New Bark.

-They arrive in New Bark and head into Professor Elm’s Lab-

Chris and Cynthia: Professor we’re back!

Professor Elm: Hello Chris and Cynthia. Did you get the egg?

Chris: *grabs the egg out of his backpack* Yep.

-Chris gives Elm the egg-

Professor Elm: *studies the egg* Hmmmm, I wonder…..

Chris: You wonder what, Professor?

Professor Elm: Chris, I want you to keep this egg with you. 

Chris: Why me?

Professor Elm: Because, Mr. Pokemon got this egg from your dad awhile ago and he wanted you to have it when you were ready.

Chris: Really? I guess I’m ready now. *Chris grabs the egg from Professor Elm and looks at it* From my dad…..

Cynthia: Earth to Chris. You there?

Chris: Yea, sorry. I was just zoned out for a bit. Anything else Professor?

Professor Elm: *sees their pokedexes* There is actually. Did you get those pokedexes from Professor Oak by any chance?

Cynthia: Yea, why?

Professor Elm: Let me see them for a moment.

-Chris and Cynthia hands Elm their pokedexes-

Professor Elm: *presses some buttons on the pokedexes* There! *hands them back to Chris and Cynthia* Now your Trainer I.D. are in your pokedex now. So you are both officially pokemon trainers.

-Chris and Cynthia shouts with happiness-

Professor Elm: And before I forget, take these with you. *hands them both 5 pokeballs each* Those are for catching pokemon and I highly suggest that before you leave on your journey that you say goodbye to your family.

-Chris and Cynthia agrees and leave the pokemon lab-

Chris: We meet back here in 1 hour. Okay?

Cynthia: Okay.

-They both head home and come back after an hour of preparing-

Chris: Where is she?

Cynthia: Here I am! *she yells as she runs towards Chris*

Chris: Took you awhile.

Cynthia: Well my mother didn’t want me to leave but I managed to convince her.

Chris: Not going to question how. Are you ready? I know I am. *he says as he tightens his backpack*

Cynthia: Yep! *she tightens her backpack*

Chris: Let’s go!

-They leave after saying goodbye to their home town-

Cynthia: I wonder what’s in that egg?

Chris: Me too. *he looks at the egg*

Cynthia: I want to catch me a pokemon!

Chris: Me too. *he hears a sound in the grass* You hear that?

Cynthia: Hear what?

-An injured Jolteon bursts out of the grass in front of them-

Chris and Cynthia: What the?

-The Jolteon cries out weakly- 

Cynthia: It’s hurt! *she runs to it*

Chris: Cynthia, wait! Something doesn’t seem right. Why would a Jolteon be here? They’re not native to Johto.

-Then 2 men in black suits with the letter “R” in red on them runs out of the woods-

Man 1: There it is! Next to that girl!

Man 2: Yea, let’s get rid of her. *he goes to Cynthia and grabs her by the hair*

-Cynthia starts screaming and Chris gets angry-

Man 1: Now time for the prize. *he goes to the Jolteon and starts beating it*

Chris: GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!!! GO QUILAVA!!!!

-Quilava comes out of his pokeball and blazes up-

Chris: Quilava use quick attack on those guys!

-Quilava uses quick attack on both of them and knocks them on the ground-

Man 1: What the hell! What do you want kid!?

Chris: Leave the girl and the Jolteon alone!

Man 2: We don’t take orders from boys holding pokemon eggs.

Chris: Who are you guys anyway?

Man 1: We’re members of the Evil organization Team Rocket.

Chris: You mean the pathetic organization that got wiped out 2 years ago by a 10 year old?

T.R. Grunt 2: He was 11!!!!

Chris: Your point?

-As they argued Cynthia managed to get to the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City with Jolteon-

Cynthia: *runs into the Pokemon Center while holding Jolteon* Nurse Joy, please help!!

Nurse Joy: What seems to be the problem

Cynthia: This Jolteon is badly injured. Please save it!!

Nurse Joy: *looks at Jolteon* The poor thing. Chansey, get a stretcher out here quick!!

-Chansey runs and brings a stretcher, Cynthia puts Jolteon on the stretcher, then Jolteon is rushed to the E.R.-

Nurse Joy: We’ll do our best to save it. *goes into the E.R.-

Cynthia: I hope that jolteon makes it.

-Now back to Chris and the grunts-

Chris: Looks like my planned worked.

T.R. Grunt 1: What plan?!

Chris: Keeping you idiots distracted while my friend got Jolteon to the Pokemon Center.

-They notice that Cynthia and jolteon were missing-

T.R. Grunt 1: Crap! How did this happen? That’s it kid, we’re getting rid of you!!

-The grunts send out Zubat and Rattata-

Chris: Finally, a battle. Ready, Quilava?

Quilava: Lava!

T.R. Grunt 2: Zubat use Supersonic!

T.R. Grunt 1: Rattata use Quick Attack!

Chris: Really? Quilava, use the move that I didn’t know you knew!

-Quilava uses Flamethrower and faints both the of the grunts pokemon-

T.R. Grunt 2: The hell! 

T.R. Grunt 1: H-how!?

T.R. Grunt 2: L-let’s get out of here! You’ll regret this kid!!

-The grunts return their pokemon and runs away-

Chris: Good job, Quilava. Return! *Quilava goes into his pokeball* Now time to get to the Pokemon Center. *he runs to the Pokemon Center*

Cynthia: *sees Chris and runs to him crying* Chris, you’re okay! I was worried…..

Chris: Yea, I’m fine. I made sure those guys was taught a lesson! But I know that you’re more worried about Jolteon, aren’t you?

Cynthia: Yea… I hope the poor thing is okay.

-Nurse joy walks out of the E.R.-

Nurse Joy: Jolteon is now in stable condition.

Cynthia: Thank goodness.

Chris: How long until fully recovered?

Nurse Joy: Jolteon should be all better tomorrow. Why don’t you both rest here tonight? We have plenty of rooms to spare.

Chris: Sure, I’m okay with that. How about you, Cynthia?

Cynthia: Yea, that’s perfectly fine with me.

-They go to their room and sleep until the next day-


End file.
